


Day 18 - Pencil

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel has a new idea for some merch.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Day 18 - Pencil

Nathaniel waved Marc over from where he was sitting in the art room. “You know how the producers were asking for ideas for merch?” He slid over a piece of paper with two drawings that looked like pencil designs on it. “You think they’d like these? They’re Mightyllustrator and Reverser themed pencils.”

The left drawing was a pencil that was mostly white, with parallel horizontal purple lines trailing across it all. There was a small dark circle with even smaller dots of magenta, cyan, and yellow inside it. The ferrule was colored the same purple as the lines and the wood at the end even sported the same color.

The Reverser themed pencil Nathaniel had sketched out was appropriately split half-black and half-white, with a small circle near the eraser-end with the colors inverted, just like the circle on Reverser’s chest. The eraser and wood leading up to the pointed graphite tip also followed the monochrome color scheme. In fact, the only thing that wasn’t black and white was the ferrule, which was gold.

“They’re not that good, but they’re a concept, I guess,” Nathaniel murmured. Marc looked up from the drawings.

“I love them! We should totally make these into real things!”

“You think?”

The writer hummed in affirmation.

\---

When the pencils were finally released to the public, the boys bought them for personal use as well. There were often sights of one of them using the other’s themed pencil.

A Reverser pencil in Nathaniel’s curled hand as Marc placed his hoodie over the artist’s slumbering body.

A Mightyllustrator pencil tucked behind Marc’s ear as the writer talked animatedly about an exciting plot point and foreshadowing he had thought of as Nathaniel looked on in awe and adoration.

Sometimes they would use their own, but for the most part, they used their boyfriend’s design. When asked why, each would simply respond that the design reminded them of each other. 


End file.
